Fuckin' Perfect
by pizzaguy15
Summary: Ulrich feels like he's nothing. He's fuckin' perfect to Yumi. UxY. Songfic. Attempted suicide


_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out blood and fire_

_Bad decisions that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Ulrich was getting his food from the cafeteria. He hadn't been having a good day so far. Sissi stole a few pages from his diary and gave them to Milly and Tamiya who put them in the school newspaper. Later he failed the science test and Mrs. Hertz made a fool out of him in front of the entire class. As he was walking to the table to join the rest of his friends, William "accidentally" bumped into him, causing him to spill his food all over his clothes. "Watch it, Stern." William threatened pushing him. William should be the one in detention right now, but he isn't. Ulrich is. And Ulrich is in detention because in the cafeteria, Jim turned around and saw William on the ground with a bloody nose.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "No way, it's all good!" It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
_

_Look, I'm still around_

As Ulrich sat in detention, he looked out the window and saw Yumi sitting on the bench with William. She was helping him with the black eye Ulrich gave him. Ulrich saw the two laughing with each other and gave each other those looks people give when they like someone. Ulrich clutched his fists and wanted to just walk out there and give William another black eye.

_Pretty, pretty, please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Fuckin' Perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

Once Ulrich had gotten out of detention, he headed up to his dorm. He just wanted to go to bed and end this day, but the worse was still to come. Ulrich's phone rang and calling him was the last person Ulrich wanted to talk to.

"Hi, dad."

"I can not believe you, Ulrich."

"It's not what you think. I swear, dad."

"It's bad enough that you don't have straight A's in school, but now you're picking fights?"

"He started it, I swear. He made up a lie that I did and his friends backed him up."

"What I want to talk to you right now is about you're grades."

"I really am trying to get straight A's."

"If you really were, you would have them and not all C's and D's."

"It's just hard. It's hard to do well in school when you have parents that are always hating you and wanting you to be perfect."

"When I was you're age I had straight A's."

"Well I'm so sorry I can't be like you, dad."

"Well maybe if you weren't always being such a stupid kid all the time you could be like me. I never even wanted a kid. You were just a mistake."

"Do you even love me, dad? I don't remember the last time you told me you did."

"That's not the point, Ulrich. The point is-"

Ulrich hung up on him than threw his phone at the wall causing it to break into pieces.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong _

_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game_

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

The next day, Ulrich was sitting in math and Ms. Meyer was handing back tests. "As usual, Jeremie, Aelita, Herb, you got 100%'s. Congratulations." Ulrich just rolled his eyes. "As usual, Ulrich, you got a D-." she said as she handed him back his test. "And since you're clearly not even _trying_ to do good in my class, I should let you know that the closest McDonald's is just a few blocks over." The whole class began snickering. Mrs. Hertz said the same thing yesterday except instead of McDonald's she said Burger King.

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
_

_So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
_

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
_

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

Why do I do that..?

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He was failing in school, his parents didn't want him, and the girl he loved was obviously falling for his bully. That night when everyone was asleep, he climbed out of the window in his dorm and sat on top of the roof. The building was about five stories high so a jump could easily kill him. He wanted to jump but something was holding him back. He quickly called Yumi.

"Yumi?" he said through sobs.

"Hey Ulrich, are you crying?"

"Yumi, come to my dorm quick. Don't knock just come in."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Just come quickly before I jump."

"You don't mean…Ulrich?"

Yumi just heard more cries. She quickly ran to the school even though she was in her pajamas. She saw Ulrich sitting on the ledge of the roof. She quickly ran up to his dorm and looked out the window. She carefully climbed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I almost did it, Yumi." Ulrich said through sobs. "It's alright, Ulrich. It's alright." She led him back through the window and walked him to her house. She sat him on her bed.

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
_

_You're perfect, you're perfect!  
_

_Pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing _

"Why did you do that?"

"Because everything in my life is just horrible right now. My parents hate me. My dad called me a mistake yesterday. My grades keep getting worse even though I try doing well. And…"

"And what?"

"You don't love me. You love William. I love you Yumi. I have ever since I met you. I've always wanted to tell you but" Yumi cut him off by kissing him. "I don't love William. I love you, Ulrich. I always have. And don't listen to you're parents. You're fuckin' perfect to me."

_You're fuckin' perfect to me…_


End file.
